Lost Boys and Golden Girls
by twilighter256
Summary: Chance and Abby are on the run and make their way into Santa Carla. There they run into the Lost Boys, who are intrigued by these new comers, especially since one's a vampire like them.
1. Chapter 1

The pungent scent of the greasy, fried foods of the boardwalk blended with the fragrance of the ocean causing my stomach to roll, making me feel a touch queasy. The estatic shrieks of children made my head throb sharply, seeming to stab at my brain with tiny little plastic forks. God did I hate having a sensitive sense of smell and hearing. At least I still have my sight left... Wait, nevermind... I looked around trying to find a trash can as a hooker, whose face was caked with makeup, came strutting by and winked at me, trying vainly to sway her hips seductively. Ugh.

"You okay Chance?" the impish girl beside me asked, concern coloring her voice. Laying a hand on my cheek, she brushed my bangs away and looked at my eyes, murmmering to herself. I rolled my eyes and moved away.

"I'm fine, Abbey."

"You don't look fine..."

"I'm fine," I snapped viciously, making her eyes water. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, feeling frustrated and really hungry.

"I'm sorry Abbs," I apologized softly, hugging her tightly, "I'm just really hungry and tired of running away."

She nodded before pulling away, wiping the moisture that was left over from her eyes with the sleeve of her dirty zebra striped hoodie. Continuing down the boardwalk leisurely, I looked around, trying to find a place to sleep. There were only four hours before dawn and I needed to find somewhere to sleep before I burnt to a crisp.

"Hey Chance?"

"Yeah sis?" I asked, still looking.

"Can we go on the rides sometime?"

"Not tonight."

"I know, but sometime before we leave."

I stopped and looked down at her questioningly, "What do you mean before we leave?"

"Well, we never stay in the same city for more then a month."

Sighing again I said, "I know, but what makes you think that we'll leave this time?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Maybe because we might like it here and actually find a good place to sleep."

"Ok."

I could tell that she didn't believe me, but didn't say anything. When she was like this you couldn't change her mind even if you gave her the moon, the stars and a million bucks.

"Look," I said, pointing to the motel across the street from us, hoping to distract her, "We can sleep there."

"You sure?" she questioned, giving it a skeptical look over, eyeing the peeling paint and the broken windows.

"It can't be that bad."

"Yeah, well, you aren't the one using it during the day," Abby grumbled, looking around, probably hoping to find somewhere else to sleep.

"I know, but it's just for one night Abby." Giving her a quick hug I continued, "After that we can find a permanent place."

Staring at it, her bright blue eyes argue with each other, trying to make a decision.

"Please?" I pleaded, attempting to mimick her puppy-dog-eyes look, "I don't feel like dying today."

She sighed, giving me a "stern" look, "Fine, we can spend the night there, but if we are robbed in the middle of the day I'm blaming you."

"Deal," I said, looking both ways. I took her wrist and started towards the motel, hoping to get settled before the sun rose.

"Chance!" I heard Abby whisper, "Look behind you and please tell me those guys aren't creepy!"

Peeking behind my shoulder, past her fluffy blonde locks, I spotted the boys she was talking about. They were leaning against the boardwalk rusty rails, watching us with cool eyes that looked over the boardwalk with cold indifference. There were four, three blondes and one who had the dark hair that usually appeared in those whose ancestors were Native American. They were pale. Not albino pale, but pale enough that people noticed. The platinum blonde (who had an ugly mullet on a side note), lifted his head up proudly and stared at me, noticing that I was looking at them, and curled one of his lips into a smirk as one of his goons (the one that looked like a major pot head) cackled happily, sending some of the local girls swooning. The cackler had wild blonde hair that probably went down to the middle of his back and wore a black, decorated black jacket that was left open to reveal a tight white Ozzy shirt that had definitely seen better days. The other blonde one had a curly mullet-ish hairdo and a vest that had multiple patterns and colors. The Native American looking one wore a simple black shirt that was open, exposing his bare, muscular chest to the world. That one actually seemed to be the normal one. Even for a vampire.

"Come on Abby," I said, watching them warily as I pulled Abby across the road. She didn't question me or yell at me but was right on my heels, probably wanting to get as far away as possible from the four. And, honestly, I didn't blame her.

When we strode into the lobby of the motel the woman at the desk jumped out of her seat, sending a Play Girl magazine flying across the room.

"H-how C-can I help y-you today, S-Sir?" she asked, picking up the magazine with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Can we get a room?" I asked kindly, still halfway watching the boys outside, who were starting to make their way across the street.

"For two?" she asked, turning to the key holder behind her.

"Yes," I answered, though I was tempted to say something sarcastic.

"All right," she said, handing me the keys, "Here you go, and how are you going to pay?"

"In cash," I said, digging into my pocket furiously. They were getting really close to the motel.

"It's fiftey dollars per night," she announced with a smack of her gum, her eyes glued to (hopefully) my pocket.

"Here, this is for two nights," I told her, placing a hundred dollar bill on the desk, ignoring her when her jaw dropped in shock, "Come on Rebecca."

"Ok Jason," she said sweetly, plastering a smile on her face and following me out of the lobby.

"Hey you!"

I glanced at the gang, who were giving us nasty smirks as they started walking towards us leisurely, as if we were old friends having a get together.

"Run Abby!" I muttered, grasping her wrist before shooting off down the rows of rooms.

"Hey!"

I didn't turn around but heard the thump of their boots hitting the ground as they chased us almost silently.

"1B," I counted mentally, "2B, 3B, 4B!"

At 4B I jammed the key inside and turned, pushing open the door before tossing Abby inside. Then I jumped inside and slammed the door in the platinum's slightly annoyed face.

Locking the door, I sank down to the floor as the boys tried hammering on the door.

"Abby," I called, "Come here Abbs."

She sprinted across the room to where I was sitting and got to her knees, giving me a confused look.

"Just sit right here," I said, patting the spot beside me, "I don't need them mind fucking you to the point that you open up the door for them."

Crawling over my legs, she sat down beside me, leaning against me.

"If the sun rises I need you to move me to the bathroom," I instructed quietly, hoping the boys outside wouldn't hear me over their "knocks", "Do you think you can do that?"

"Maybe," she answered, just as quiet as me, "I'll try."

"Thanks kid," I answered, yawning.

"No problem." 


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped painfully, silently relieved as the muscle in my back spasm and my lungs burned as they sucked in air.

"Goddamn it," I hissed between my teeth, waiting for my frozen muscles to unclench, "That fucking hurts."

"Good morning sunshine! The earth says hello!" a cheerful voice shouted, causing my eardrums to pulse in pain.

"Ow, Abby!" I groaned, snapping my eyes shut in pain, "Be quiet, _please_."

"Fine," she said sullenly, most likely pouting a little bit.

"Now, help the old man get out of the bathtub," I told her in dry voice, chuckling a little as I clung to the sides and tried to use my lethargic, sore muscles to sit up.

"Yes, sir," she giggled; grabbing my forearms and helping me sit up.

Once I had gotten out of the bathtub and onto one of the beds, I finally gave a look around. The bright blue wallpaper was peeling off, hanging limply, like they had given up. There was a tiny television on the dresser with two antennaes sticking up, out of the top. The dresser it was on was old and was, at one point, white, blending well with the wall paper. The carpet was white, though now it was splotched with a numerous amount of stains of various colors.

"This was probably a great place when it was brand new," I stated, pulling on a strip of wallpaper hanging from the wall.

"It probably was," Abby agreed, sitting on the worn bed, "But now it's a piece of shit."

I snorted as I turned to her, "Such wonderful language coming from such a little lady."

"Who said I was a lady?"

"Didn't your parents teach you how to be lady?"

"Nope, but now I bet they wished they had."

Giving her a shrug, I strode over to the curtains for a quick peek.

"What happened while I was dead to the world?" I asked her, watching the people walk along the boardwalk, looking for the creeps from the night before.

"Nothing really. You died, the jerks left, and I went out and got us some clothes and I picked up some food for me."

"How much money do we have left?"

"About 100 dollars," she said, reaching to her left at what looked like a Chinese take-out box, "You or I need to get a job. And soon. Or else we'll run out of money. And I don't feel like starving again."

Memories rose up out of the depths of my mind and I flinched.

"Ok, I'll look around for a temporary job. You can find a day job?"

"Most likely."

"Good," I told her, turning away from the window while shutting the flimsy blinds, "Then we'll do that."

"What are we going to do about those freaks from last night?"

I don't know, I thought as I said, "We'll take care of that when we cross that bridge. I'm going to jump into the shower, don't open up the door for anyone, understand?"

She nodded before flopping onto the bed, reading one of her old fashion magazine.

I sighed as I heard her start to coo over some famous "rock star". I grunted as the word crossed my mind. Rock stars? Ha! That's funny!

"Don't!" I heard Abby threaten from the living room, "Or I'll come back there!"

"No, you won't," I reasoned, turning on the water while fighting with my jeans, "Your modesty would foil your plan."

"Fuck my modesty," she yelled, banging on the door once, "I'll still come in."

"Fine," I sighed, now removing my nasty, stained polo shirt, "You win. Now, go will ya? I'm trying to take a shower!"

She laughed, a cry of triumph, as she walked away, most likely with a smug smile on her face.

I shook my head. Damn that girl was crazy...

Turning back around, I stared at the black tattoo on my neck.

It was a semi-dark blue with black outlining the whole thing. It kind of looks like smoke as it climbs up from my shoulder, weaving itself around my neck, and then falls down in a zig zag patter on my chest, ending at my belly button.

Tracing it with a finger, I thought back to when I had gotten it, shivering.

_Pain. Fire. Hate. Lies. Betryal. _

_**Fear. **_

I shot back, making a loud thump as I hit the wall, clawing at my throat.

_**No**__,_ I thought, shaking as I turned towards the shower, _I won't think about it. Forget it, Chance. Just forget it and move on._

I tried to take my own advice, but as I started washing my hair, I couldn't escape the feeling that we were being watched and I _needed_ to be afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, I climbed out of the shower, humming one of my favorite songs underneath my breath.

As I shook my head I continued thinking about what we were going to do now.

We needed money, clothes, food for the next few days and stuff for Abby. So I'd have to start finding a temporary job here tonight.

I tried to remember the different businesses as I wiped the steam from the window, taking another look at myself. Ignoring the tattoo, I thought about what I looked like.

I had a normal set of abs... for people that were trained to fight in wars. My arm muscles were leaner, showing, but not as much as they had when I was human. I had kept my long hair, refusing to cut it. My eyes were still a fierce green, though they were as hard as stones, hardened by life. My hair was still as long as it was when I was turned (getting a hair cut was one of the things that I refused to do), so the tips almost reached the middle of my back.

Sighing, I remembered how my mother used to stroke my hair, whispering songs into my ear just in case my father heard her. She would sing ballads to me of the mighty warriors of her land, or fairy tales from her home, of the Dracae (or water fairies), the Brownies, and the Kelpies. She taught me how to be compassionate and to love.

On the opposite end of the spectrum was my father, who taught me how to be merciless and emotionless. He taught me how to hold a sword and how to keep calm, to burry things deep inside of me, and to never trust anybody. The man who thought fairy tales were nothing but a waste of time and thought.

_I wonder why they loved each other so much_, I thought, running my fingers through my hair, _I wonder why my mother never got tired of him. _

_But then again_, I argued, pulling on my clothes,_ You know what they say, opposites attract. _

Once everything was in place, I unlocked the door and stepped out, humming again. Then, I stopped.

Something wasn't right...It was too quiet.

"Abby," I breathed, slithering out of the bathroom and against the wall, "Abby?"

"Hello!"

Somebody's hand shot out of the dark like a viper, pinning me against the wall.

As I clawed at his hands, I looked down and growled. It was one of the freaks from the boardwalk last night.

What the fuck was he doing here?

The stoner-creep shot me a grin that screamed, "Predator!" and his grip tightened, closing off my airways.

_Thank God I don't need them_, I thought, lowering my hands to my side while turning my face into a blank slate.

"Oh, don't shut down just yet," someone said, "We were _so_ looking forwards to talking to you."

"Well," I breathed, looking around for the person, "It'd be a lot better if you'd show yourself. I don't like talking to mysterious shadows."

There was a chuckle, and then he stepped out.

It was the platinum blonde, his frozen blue eyes taking in my appearance, an eye brow raised.

Once he was finished his eyes returned to mine and he smirked, inciting an urge to rip the smirk off his face.

_Relax_, I thought to myself, trying to take some kind of breath to help me calm down, _Let's see what he wants._

"What do you want?" I wheezed, flinching as it came out as a bunch of garble.

"Paul," the platinum said, still smirking, "Put him down. We need him to be able to talk."

Nanoseconds later I was leaning against the wall, clutching my neck and glaring at "Paul", who was grinning like it was all one big joke.

_Paul_, I thought, memorizing his face and name into my memory,_ I'll get you later you son-of-a -_

I was so lost in my train of thought it took me a couple minutes to realize that the platinum had said something.

"Sorry," I mumbled, pushing away from the wall, "Please repeat that, I didn't hear that."

"What are you doing here?" Platinum huffed, crossing his arms.

"Just passing through," I told him, my eyes never leaving his frosty ones.

"Why?"

Nosy much? I thought, snorting. "Me and my companion are nomads, we don't like staying in one place for long. It bores us."

"Hmm..."

I schooled my face, keeping it blank as I waited for Platinum to say something.

After several minutes, he came back from his little world.

"Whose your companion?"

"Nobody," I answered instantly.

"What's her name?"

"None of your concern."

"Why won't you tell me her name?"

"Why won't you tell me your name?" I shot back, feeling a little annoyed.

"Why would you want to know if you're going to leave soon?" One of his eyebrows raised, questioning me.

"One, I never said we'd leave soon. And two, I'd like to know the name of the person whose interrogating me."

He was silent for a moment, before complying.

"My name's David. And what do you mean?"

"I mean," I told him, leaning against the wall, "That my friend and I aren't going to be leaving as soon as you think. We won't stay here for a year, but we might be here for a month or two."

"Why?"

"We need to start making money before we leave. Or else she'll starve and we won't have the money to pay for shelter."

There was another mini silence before David said, "Fine..I'll let you stay here for the next two months. On one condition."

"What is that?"

"You stay with us. If you're going to stay here, then we want to keep an eye on you."

"If I agree, I want you to promise me that none of your clan hurts my friend."

"You're in no position to try and make conditions."

I waited silently, hoping he would cooperate.

"Fine," David sighed, "I'll promise none of the boys touch her. Happy?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find her and tell her."

"Before you leave, you never told me your names," David said, "If we're going to be bunking together then it'd be nice to know your names.

"My name's Chance, and her name is Abby."

"Abby is short for Abigail, right?" David asked.

"No, her name is just Abby."

"All right, you go find Abby and then we'll meet you over at the cave?"

"Later, I need to start finding a night job tonight. And Abby may want to go on a couple rides."

"We can take her on the rides," Paul suggested, his face split in half by a womanizing smile.

"Yeah... No. We may be sharing the same place, but I still don't trust you. I'll take her once I'm done tonight." I answered, baring my teeth at Paul.

"All right, we'll see you later tonight then," David told me.

"All right," I nodded to David and Paul, turned and left.

While I was walking down the side walk, I wondered how Abby was going to take the news.

_She's probably going to kill me_, I thought, darting across the street, looking for a fluffy mass of blonde hair, _Unless I can convince her to kill them first...__**That **__I'd pay to see._

**AN: **

**Hey guys… Long time no see… **

**I'm sorry this took so long, I really am. **

**A lot of stuff's been going on… A lot of stuff that cut off the inspiration for this story, and my other stories. **

**But, I should be better now. **

**I'm out for the summer (and I'm now a sophomore! :D) so the chapters should be coming out a little bit quicker. **

**I hope whoever is out on summer has a good summer… and whoever isn't, I'm sorry :(**

**Please review! (I can't tell you how much reviews are to me)**

**Love,**

**Twi :D **

**(Also! Chance is a guy... I'm sorry if I confused some of you)**


	4. Chapter 4

Growling, I faced the road, looking at the twilight. Where the hell was this girl? I have wandered around the board walk for a while now, but I haven't seen hair nor hide. Where could she be?

Sighing, I turned away from the desolate sight, only to bump into somebody.

"Hey, jackass!" I heard a familiar voice shout, shaking her fluffy blonde hair, "Watch where you're - Oh, hey Chance!"

I nodded, helping her get to her feet afterI got to mine, "I need to talk to you..."

"We're leaving?" she asked. I felt my dead heart break into tiny pieces. Her face was so heartbroken, like I had just told her her parents had died.

"No," I answered softly, smiling as her face lit up again.

"Then what's up? Did you find a job?"

"Again, no," I told her, now feeling slightly anxious.

"Then what?"

"You know those creeps from the other day..."

"Yeah..." she said, suspicious now, "What about them?"

"We kind of have to live with them for, most likely, the next two months."

Silence... Have I mentioned I hate silence?

"What do you mean?" Abby asked calmly. Not a good sign.

"I mean, that we're bunking with them... "

"Why the hell would we do that?"

"Well, if we don't we're trespassing on their territory... And I know you know what they can do to us..."

She shuddered and closed her bright eyes, probably drowning in the past. I placed a hand on her shoulder and waited until she broke the surface, opening her eyes and giving me a apologetic look.

"Sorry, continue," She told me, wrapping her arms around herself as if she were cold.

"We'll, if we stay with them, they'll let us be. We can live here for a while before we move, and make some more cash."

"How do you know they'll stick to the deal?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wow... That's a pretty good question.

"If they even think about touching you, you know I would stop them and we'd get the hell out, right?" I told her, hoping she'd take it as an answer. She didn't.

"Chance... That's not an answer."

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, "Fine, I don't know if they're going to keep their promise. But I'm going to tell you this now, even if they try to betray us, then I'll kill them all. You know I would."

She sighed and hugged me, "I know you would."

After a couple of minutes she stepped back, looking up at me with bright eyes.

"When do we move in?"

"Tonight."

"Damn, couldn't give us some time now could they?"

Laughing, I shook my head. "Of course not, that'd be way too nice."

She chuckled and turned around, scanning the mob of people that was slowly diminishing.

"Where are we going to find them? We don't exactly know where they live, unless they told you?"

"They didn't tell me," I told her, "I guess we have to -,"

I stopped as we heard the roar of several motorcycles, which revealed to be driven by David and his gang. All of the boys from the night before were roaring down the deserted road, heading right for us.

When they were just a foot away I snagged Abby's waist and jumped over the railing, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream of fear once we were sitting on the other side.

The bikes shut off abruptly, followed quickly by the roars of their laughter.

I snarled, standing up quickly and vaulting back over the fence, letting Abby go as I walked up to them.

"Are you fucking insane!" I shouted, standing a hairsbreadth away from David, "You motherfuckers could've ran her over!"

"And?" the Native American asked nonchalantly, looking at his fingernails.

"She could've fucking died you son-of-a-bitch!" I growled, grabbing the front of his shirt, seeing red.

"Chance, no!" A fairy-like voice cut in, grabbing my arms, "Don't do it!"

I whipped my head around to face Abby, who was giving me a stern look.

"Put him down, Chance," She continued, "You don't want to do this?"

"Oh really?" I shot back, tightening my grip on the asshole.

"No, you don't. Especially after Cecil."

The effect was like a cold shower. Instantly I relinquished my grip on Asshole's shirt and pushed him away, glaring at him.

"If you dare to do a stunt like that _ever_ again," I told them all, "I'll kill you _all_. Got it?"

They nodded, though they didn't look convinced.

Abby gave me a small smile before giving me a quick hug.

"Quickly," David snapped at us, "Onto the bikes, we need to get in before the sun comes out."

I nodded and looked at the gang, trying to decide who should ride Abby to their place.

There was no way in _Hell_I was going to let her ride with Ston-Paul, who was giving her a smile that would've beaten the Cheshire's smile. Also, I wasn't going to let her ride with David, who was practically watching her every move. Creeper. The Native American vampire was giving her little glances, though he tried to seem really bored. Creeper number two. The one that actually looked trustworthy was the runt-ish one, the one with the colorful jacket and curly,dirty blonde hair.

I looked down at Abby, seeing her indecision in her eyes. Leaning down, I breathed into her ear my suggestion. She gave me a look before nodding and walking over to Curly, who smiled at her kindly as she got herself settled onto the bike.

Now, it was my turn. Oh _joy_.

Should I ride with Paul? And have the chance to really piss him off?

Should I ride with Creeper # 2, who was giving me random death glares.

Or, should I ride with Creeper #1, who was _still _watching Abby. What was this guy's problem?

"You're riding with me," David told me, turning away from Abby reluctantly. Abby gave me a look as if to ask, "Do you really want to go?" But I shrugged and climbed on, wrapping my arms around David as the bike roared to life.

_Let's get this over with_, I thought tiredly as the bike shot forwards.

**AN: **

**Another chapter! Yay! **

**I'm sorry if some of it doesn't make sense, I've been staying up late because I have been going through a writing spell (which is why this chapter is up 6 days after Chapter 3) and tonight's one of those nights where I can't go to sleep because I can't supress the need to write.**

**I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, because to me they don't seem long enough.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm hoping to get more reviews for this, please! I want to know what you guys think! (I don't feel like you guys like it if you guys don't review). **

**Have a nice night/day. **

**Love,**

**Twi :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually we got to where we were heading and slowly pulled to a stop. Before the engine had even started to die, I hopped off the bike and walked over to Abby, who had her face buried into Curly's shoulders and her arms plastered around his waist.

As I was loosening her arms, I saw Curly smile at me. Not in that creepy way; but in that benign way as if he was looking at potential friends.

_Not this time Bud, _I thought, pulling Abby off the giant bike, steadying her as she came back to reality. _Once this month is over, we're gone. _

"Come on," David ordered tersely, "Our home is just down here..." He pointed to the cave near the cliff edge.

My skin broke out into goosebumps and I could taste the fear in the back of my throat as I stared at the stairs leading down to the mouth of the cave.

_"Join us for dinner," They purred simultaniously. _

_Vanessa ran her hand down my chest and then slowly dragged it back up before letting it trail down my arm. _

_"A strong, noble warrior like yourself needs to eat," She whispered in my ear, entwining her fingers with mine and giving it a light a tug. "Join us." _

_**No!**_I screamed silently, _Go away!_

I batted the memory into the back of my head and waded through the haze to reality.

When I came back fully I was kneeling on the ground, leaning against Abby, who was stroking my hair gently. The boys stood in a semi-circle around us, David standing in the middle watching me with curiosity.

"Chance?" Abby asked, moving back to be able to look at me, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I grunted, standing onto my shakey knees."I'm fine."

"Yeah, ok," Abby shot back, giving my knees a suspicious look, "Why don't you stop lying and tell me the truth?"

"Why don't we head inside before we burn to a crisp?" Paul suggested jokingly.

_That _probably wasn't very smart.

Abby spun around. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut, crackhead."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I beat him.

"He's not a crackhead, Abby," I tsked, giving her a stern look, "He's obviously a pothead."

Paul glared at me while everyone (except Creeper #2) laughed.

"He's right though," Curly agreed once he had calmed down, "We need to get inside. Now. I can feel the sun rising."

"Lead the way," Abby said, gesturing for them to go ahead.

David smirked and passed by Abby, giving her a smug look before speeding down the eroded stairs, hollering as he flew into the cave. He was soon followed by Creeper, Curly, and Paul.

I picked Abby and rushed after them, feeling the sun rays behind me, racing to beat me into the cave. Seeing the entrance, I jumped in, landing on my feet with a muffled _thump_. Then I let Abby down gently before looking around.

I could tell that this place was once a hotel; most likely a grand hotel when it was brand new. But now it had become a cave full of past memories that were caught in the cobwebs. It still looked pretty awesome though.

"What do you think?" David asked, lounging in his wheelchair with a smirk set on his face.

I pretended to look around and be deep in thought. Abby giggled and I sent her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed in the corner and sat down.

"It's..." I said, dragging out the end as if I couldn't think of the correct word.

"Breathtaking?" David asked.

"Beautiful?" Creeper suggested.

"Awesome," Paul laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fresh joint.

"No..." I said, "It's... cute."

You wouldn't _believe_ their reactions.

David's eyes bugged out of his head, Creeper's jaw dropped, and Paul, Marco and Abby dropped to the ground in hysterics.

"_Cute_?" David asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's cute. Like kitten-cute."

"... Are you kidding?" Creeper asked, sending me a look of distaste. Aw-w-w, looks like the big bad vampire is pissed.

"No," I replied distractedly, focusing on all the crap that was littering the floor, "But it's nice."

David opened his mouth to ask a question, but then closed it and shook his head.

"I think we should go to bed," he said quietly, nodding at the boys, "You can sleep with us, or on the bed with Abby. It's up to you."

"I'll stay out here," I instantly replied, "Thanks for the offer though."

David nodded again, and then they were gone.

After a couple minutes, to make sure that they weren't coming back, I walked over to the bed, where Abby was already burrowing herself into the covers.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked her, sitting on my side of the bed and lifting my foot up to take my shoe off.

"Find a job, duh," Abby yawned, rolling away from me and burrowing her face into the pillow.

Crawling into the bed, I grabbed some of the blankets and piled them over me.

"Goodnight, Chance," Abby murmmered, falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Abbs," I whispered back, smiling slightly as I fell asleep.

**AN: **

**Hey guys :) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this filler chapter! It took me a while to finally get it typed out xD **

**Sorry if it's short and that it took forever :( **

**Please review! **

**Twi :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: **

**Dear Readers, **

**Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/etc. **

**I'm really sorry this isn't Caged (for the people who have been waiting on the edge of their seats for the next chapter), but I'm kind of stuck on that one. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this installment of my Lost Boys fanfic. **

**- Twi :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters. **

**Abbey: **

I lunged up, gasping as Chance screamed and writhed on the bed, clawing at his face and hair.

"Chance!" I shouted, trying vainly to get his hands away from his face.

"What the hell is going on?" David asked, standing on the side of the bed, giving us a peeved look.

"I don't fucking know. I need help though, or Chance will claw his fucking face off."

David crawled onto the bed and helped me pull Chance's hands away and pin them to the bed.

"Chance!" I yelled, using my free hand to keep his hand still, "Chance! Wake up, Chance!"

A scream of pure anguish was my answer as he started bucking, trying to pull away from us.

"What do we do now?" David asked impatiently.

"We have to wait until he wakes up."

"Which will be?"

"At 12:35 am exactly," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. David glared at me but I shrugged him off, fighting with Chance's hand again.

**Chance: **

Chance… Cha-a-a-ance… Wakey, wakey…

"_No," I mumbled. _

_**Wake up, Dearest. I need to talk to you. **_

"_Go away," I grumbled. _

_**Wake **__**up**__**! **_

"_What?" I yelled. _

_**Just wanted to tell you that I can't **__**wait **__**to see you again, Dearest.**_

"_What are you talking about, Elizabeth?" _

_**We're coming to get you, of course. **_

"_What?" _

_**Don't play stupid with me, Cathmor. **_

"_How'd you find us?" _

_**Who is "**__**us**__**"?**_

"_Just nevermind, how'd you find me?" _

I'm not telling you. But I will tell you that if you run; it won't matter where you go. We will find you.

"But how?" I asked impatiently.

_She tsked_. **Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm not telling you. **

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

Suddenly, I felt like my entire body was burning, like I was suddenly thrown into a big bon fire. Whenever I screamed, the fire would center on my face. I clawed and clawed at my face, trying to get it off, but things were holding my hands to my side. There was no end to the pain.

**Don't you forget, Dearest**, she whispered in my ear, **You're mine. **

I howled in agony again as the fire grew worse, spreading back through my body again and intensifying.

Then it stopped.

**Abbey: **

"Why can't we let him claw his face?" David asked, "_I _think it would make him a little bit nicer looking."

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" I snapped at him, "You've been saying mean comments for about an hour."

"Well, if he wasn't ugly…"

"Just shut up!" I yelled at him, hoping the daggers I was staring into Chance's hand would pin it to the bed.

Suddenly, Chance shot forwards, gasping loudly like someone who had survived being almost drowned.

"Chance!" I shouted, tackling him in a hug as David let go of his arm as if it were a hot piece of coal.

"Abbey?" I yawned sleepily, rubbing his forehead.

"Nope, it's the Tooth fairy. Who do you think?" I responded automatically, looking up at him worriedly.

"Ha ha, funny," he groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" he replied, giving me a mockingly shocked look.

"You're lying to me. Tell me the truth," I pressed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"Because I don't want to," he replied stubbornly.

"That's a crappy ass reason."

"Not much I can do about that, now can I?" He replied acidly.

I pushed him onto the bed and climbed off, storming off to where the boys were hanging out.

"Abbey?" Chance called, his voice now growing a little concerned, "Abbey!"

"Dick!" I yelled, storming over the fountain and sitting down on the lip and staring grumpily at the other two blondes wrestle on the floor.

_Boys_, I thought, bringing my knees into my chest as I went into depth of the lacking of intelligence of my long time companion.

Wait… Where did David go?

"Mind if I join you?" David asked, plopping down next to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

**Long time no see, huh? **

**Thankfully, this weekend I have been in a huge writing spree, most of which was focused on this chapter. And I think it has turned out well, though tomorrow afternoon I'll go over it again and correct some things and begin on the next chapter after this. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this new installment and will review/message me to tell me what you guys think! **

**-Twi**

**Disclaimer:**** None of the characters from Lost Boys are mine and never will be. Though Chance, Abbey, and Mme. Remmie will always be mine because they are **_**my **_**creations.**

**(****Cathmor is pronounced: Cat-hmor****) **

**Abbey: **

"Yes, I do actually," I retorted bitterly, turning away from him slightly.

"Well, too bad," He replied, digging into the pocket of his jacket, " 'Cause I'm not leaving."

"Whatever," I spat as I shifted my left knee over my right and placed my laced fingers on top.

He ignored me and continued to dig around in his pocket, making some kind of plastic crinkle. And it continued like this for about ten minutes, when I had had enough and shot my hand out to grab his arm to make the noise stop. Before I could blink he clamped down on my wrist with one hand and then knotted my hair in his other hand.

"Let me go," I hissed, clawing at the hand in my hair.

"No," David said, grinning.

"Let me go!" I shouted, kicking at his knees.

"Stop that!" He tightened his grip on my hand to the point that it was starting to hurt.

"Let me go then, you jackass!"

"Fine!" He snarled, letting go off my wrist and practically throwing me into the middle of the cave.

A roar erupted from Chance, who was right in front of David in a millisecond.

"What did you do to her?" Chance growled, inches away from David's face and staring into his frozen blue eyes.

"Nothing," David snapped, "_She's_ the one who started things."

"Bullshit!" I shouted as I climbed to my feet, "_You're _the one who wouldn't leave me alone!"

David whipped his head towards me, giving me the iciest glare I have ever seen.

"You need to be quiet," Marko whispered in my ear, taking my elbow gently and pulling me back towards Paul and Dwayne.

"But he's lying!"

"I know, but he's not exactly in a good mood right now, if you can tell. And when he's in one of these moods, he'll react on his first violent impulse."

"Then why did he not kill me?" I asked quietly, watching Chance and David stare each other down.

"I don't know."

_Hmm, weird_, I thought to myself, waiting for one of the vampires to strike at the others. It was bound to happen eventually: You could see the fury practically surrounding every inch of his body, and David sat as still as a statue, his eyes dancing from the thrill of the danger and from anger.

"Touch her like that again, or throw her like that again, and I'll _kill you_. Got me?" Chance threatened between bared teeth.

"I get you, though I doubt you'll kill me." David answered arrogantly, smiling rudely.

I shuddered and wrapped my arms around my middle, trying to ward off the memories. _You don't have a clue what you're up against. Poor bastard. _

David shot me a glance before focusing back on Chance, who still looked absolutely furious.

"Come on, Chance," I whispered, walking over to the two and grabbing onto his elbow to lead him away. He attempted to shrug me off, but I wrapped both hands and tugged hard enough that he lost his balance. "_Come on_, Chance."

"_Abbey_," Chance warned.

"Just come on. I'll help you find a job tonight." I dragged him to the edge of the stairs and started the journey up the ancient, rickety staircase that seemed to go on forever.

"What in the hell is wrong with you today?" I asked Chance as I inspected the next step for any weakness.

"Nothing," Chance answered tersely, crossing his arms.

"Then let's move on," I said, turning around to stare him in the eyes. "That whole thing back there was ridiculous."

"It was," Chance agreed, "He shouldn't have touched you. Much less _thrown _you."

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

Chance stepped around me to the next step and started to continue up the staircase.

"Then what _were_ you talking about then?" Chance asked, jumping past two steps that had huge holes in them.

"The whole freaking-out-and-almost-killing-David thing."

He went to object, but I cut him off, "I know you wanted to kill him. I could see it in your eyes."

"Yes, but it that wasn't ridiculous. He said he wouldn't hurt you, but he went back on his word and did."

"I didn't get hurt," I objected, "I was just really, really pissed off."

"But -,"

"No buts," I snapped, pushing past him, and promptly stepping into one of the huge gaping holes.

"Ouch!" I shouted, glaring down at the ankle that was surrounded by the jagged teeth of the broken-down step.

"Are you all right, Abbey?" Chance asked worriedly, leaning down some to inspect.

"Just dandy," I replied sarcastically, shifting my ankle to see if I could manage to pull it out on my own. "It's stuck."

"Here, let me help," Chance offered, pushing me to the side slightly before taking his foot and slamming it down hard enough to break off the rest of the step.

I thanked him and rolled my newly freed ankle to make sure everything was in it's place and not broken.

"Do you think you'll be ok?" Chance asked, still concentrated on my foot.

"I'll be fine." I went to take another step, but Chance grabbed my arm and yanked me into his arms.

"Put me down!" I objected, struggling to get out of his arms.

"Abbey, you've been thrown by a pissed off vampire and you've gotten your foot stuck in a step. At least let me fly up to the opening of the cave. That way we can get to the top _before _daylight and I know you won't seriously hurt yourself."

"Fine," I grumbled, letting my body go limp.

He chuckled, and before I knew it there was air running through my feathery hair. Then, we were at the top of the stairs. After waiting a couple seconds to make sure my equilibrium had returned to normal, Chance let me down and I ran my hands through my hair to fix it and adjusted my clothes so they were where they were before.

"Thank you for flying Air Chance," Chance said into his imaginary walkie-talkie, "We hope you had a good flight and will fly with us again."

And before we knew it, we were laughing so hard we had to use the walls of the cave to support ourselves. Afterwards we slid to the ground and looked at the clearing in front of us, knowing that whatever was bothering us had gone away for a little while.

"So, how are we going to get to the boardwalk?" I asked Chance, eyeing the Boys' bikes.

"Well, we aren't going to steal their bikes for starters," Chance answered, scanning the clearing with a critical eye, "Maybe hitchhike?"

"Or you could ride with us again."

The intruding voice caused Chance to jump up and in front of me. I peered around his legs and glared at David, who just smirked at us.

"We're going to go to the boardwalk to find some food anyways. So why not ride with us?" David continued, ignoring the annoyance that radiated from every pore of Chance's body.

"What do you think, Chance?" I asked, bracing myself against the cave as I pushed myself up. "It would definitely solve our problem."

"…Fine," Chance answered cautious, watching all of the boys. "Abbey rides with the same guy as last night."

"Then you get to ride with me," David replied, turning around and walking towards his bike.

Chance gave me a look and watched as I strolled over to Marko, who gave me a friendly smile, and climbed on after him. Then he strode over to David and climbed on.

"Let's ride boys!" David shouted, revving his engine and pulling out of the clearing at an unusually fast speed.

_Thank god Chance's a vampire_, I thought to myself as Marko brought up the rear, _If he was a human, that whiplash would've killed him._

**Chance: **

"Thanks for the ride," I muttered to David as soon as I had climbed off. David nodded his head and turned to his boys who had gathered around him the moment they had parked their bikes.

"We'll meet you here around 3-ish, so that gives you about five hours to search." David stated. "If you aren't here, we'll leave you behind and you'll be on your own."

"Ok."

David nodded again and started to stroll across the street with his boys following close on his heels. They looked like a floating, black cloud of evil and darkness.

_The closer we get to leaving this town, the better,_ I thought, curling my fingers into a fist for just a second.

"Come on, I want you to meet my boss," Abbey said, smiling and taking my hand to pull me across the street.

"Who is…" I trailed off; curious as to whom this boss was.

"She's Madame Remmie," Abbey started, pushing and sliding past the hundreds of people in her way, "She's owns a small bookshop down in the middle of the boardwalk and does walk-in palm readings and future-tellings."

"Oh, one of _those_," I replied, remembering many of the so-called "psychics"I had met in my life.

"No, I think this time she's the real deal. After talking with her for about a second or two she knew my real name, where I'm from, originally, and that I was hired."

"Anyone could know that about you within a second or two," I teased lightly, laughing she turned and glared at me in aggravation.

"Well, aren't you just _too damn _funny," She shot back, returning to her task of pushing past the multitudes of people.

I chuckled again, but then caught the whiff of a familiar scent that caused my head to become dizzy and memories to seep back to the front of my brain.

"How far away from our destination?" I asked, scanning the thousands of sweaty, red-cheeked faces around us.

"It's right there," Abbey answered, pointing to a quaint little store-apartment that was only five feet away.

"All right, run," I ordered, taking her elbow and sprinting for the store.

"What's wrong Chance?" Abbey asked nervously, trying to look around as I kept trying to run.

"Later Abbey," I told her, pushing the door open and throwing her inside before shutting the door as fast as I could.

"Who is it?" An elderly voice called out from above. Then we heard slow, small thumps as the old woman started a descent down the stairs.

"It's me, Madame," Abbey called, taking her shoes off and placing them at the door.

"Oh! It's you Dearie! Come help this old body, would you? And do you mind telling me what you're doing here? I thought we had agreed that you would start working tomorrow afternoon."

Abbey signaled at me to take my shoes off and to sit in one of the chairs as she ran towards the stairs to go help the elderly woman.

I sighed, trying to get the scent out of my mind, and slipped out of my shoes before leaving them at the front door next to Abbey's. Then I walked into the living room and looked at the mix-matched gathering of living room furniture that was in the middle of the room in a giant square. There was an ottoman with a very lively, if faded, floral prints mixed with a sofa that was a beige plaid. There was strictly dark leather wingback that looked like it was ancient, but was doing well in its old age. And then there was a giant, pea green sofa that would seat—or had seated—seven people at one time: The pillows were almost flattened into nothing, there were stains that climbed up one side of the sofa and then slid down onto the other side, you could see where the previous owner had attempted to stitch it back together with some thread that was lying about, whether it was the right color or not.

But none of them, except the wingback, fit the dark wood cabinets that seemed to hold tens upon thousands of books. The cabinets ran from one side of the room to the other and ran up to the ceiling, which probably wasn't a lot-number wise—but it sure as hell was impressive anyways.

"Thank Dearie," the woman said, settling herself onto the beige sofa and pressing a cup of a hot liquid to her lips. "Why don't you sit down, Sir? These seats are probably a lot more comfortable than standing up."

I looked over my choices before sitting in the leather chair. Abbey sat on the beige sofa with Madame Remmie, placing the slightly steaming teapot onto the ottoman.

"So, tell me, Mr. Chance," the woman said, placing her cup on her lap, "Or Mr. Cathmor, if you prefer—"

I jumped slightly and stared at the woman for a couple seconds. _How did she know that? _The only person I had told my actual name to was several hundred years ago.

"Cathmor?" Abbey cut in, giving me a weird look, "What does Cathmor mean?"

"It's Irish for 'great fighter'," I replied almost blankly, staring intently at the wrinkly old woman who just stared back, only she seemed to be evaluating me from the inside out, as if I was participating in a test.

Her hair fell down her shoulders in long, silver waves. Her eyes were a calm blue, like the ocean. She wore a very loose, white poets shirt, a simple black vest that had two pockets on the front—one of which had a gold watch chain hanging out the front—and an ankle-length skirt that mainly consisted of a myriad patches of various fabrics and patterns.

"Who are you?" I asked after a while, leaning back in my chair.

"I'm Madame Remmie," She replied, leaning forward with her small hand out. As I reached forwards and shook it she continued. "I'm a psychic. But since that isn't a very well paying job here, I also sell books and then sometimes I sell rare items, whenever I get them. But the real question is, _what _are _you_?"

I glanced at Abbey, who nodded at me to continue, but I kept my mouth shut. I still wasn't sure whether I could trust this woman.

Abbey, taking the initiative, leaned over to the woman and whispered in her ear. Shock and fear dominated and her cup fell off her lap and shattered as she jumped up and sprinted to the other side of the room.

"Are… Are you like those…_boys_?" She whispered, staring at Abigail and I as if we were mutants.

"No," I answered just as quietly, "And I never will be, if I can help it."

After several minutes of her trying to decide whether or not I was going to say, "Sike!" and race over there and kill her, she took a step forwards.

_Progress_, I thought, watching as the old woman slowly came back to her sit, where Abbey took her hand and held it between her own.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked next, looking at Abbey, who looked slightly uncomfortable and a touch sad.

"We're nomads: We're just going to be here for a month or two to refill our cash and then we'll probably leave."

"Ok," She answered slowly, taking a deep breathe before looking me dead in the eye.

"I'm willing to hire you, _**if **_you promise to take care of dear Abbey here," She said, patting Abbey's hands with her other hand. "She's like a daughter to me, and I would feel awful if something were to happen to her."

"I promise," I said, smiling gently. "She hasn't died yet, right?"

The old woman laughed as she stood up, with her teapot in her hands. "I like you. I think we'll get along just fine. When do you want to start working? And tonight is not an option."

"Tomorrow night?" I asked, standing up as well.

"See you around the same time, 8-ish?" She asked, glancing at her watch.

"Yes Ma'am," I replied, sticking out my hand to shake hers again.

"Now, the both of you go on and have fun tonight," She said, waving off Abbey's attempts to help her up the stairs. "This will the be one of the few nights that you guys will have off. So go and enjoy yourselves."

"Are you sure?" Abbey asked, concerned, "I'd feel terribly guilty if you fell down and we weren't here to help you."

"I'm absolutely sure! If I fell down, I'd survive. I'm a tougher cookie than people think."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am. Now go! Before the sun rises!"

Abbey laughed. "Goodnight Madame Remmie! See you tomorrow afternoon!"

"Goodnight, Dearie. It was good to see you again! And it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cathmor."

"The pleasure's all mine," I answered, waving to the old woman, who waved back.

"Bye!" Abbey called as she walked out.

"Goodbye!"

"So, where to next?" I asked Abbey after shutting the woman's door.

"The rides?" Abbey asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

I laughed and messed up her hair. "Sure, why not?"

She squealed with delight and hugged me tightly before dragging me off into the crowds once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

**AN: **

**As you can tell I finally had my computer fixed (Yay!) and am now trying to catch up to my stories.**

** I've had this chapter written on paper for the longest time, but not could not find time to sneak onto the main computer and type it out and post it. **

**Hopefully it's not completely awful and hope you guys enjoy. **

**Please review! **

**-Twi  
**

**Abby's**** POV: **

"Let's go ride the carousel," I suggested, nibbling on my cheesy pretzel as I watched numerous children of various ages stare in pure awe at the majestic horses—frozen in their most glorious expression—suspended in the air by poles that looked as if it were woven out of threads of gold. Their shiny coats reflected the myriad of lights that were coming from the multiple stores and the soft melody of the carousel rose above the usual din of the rides, screams, and incessant prattle beckoning to me.

Chance chuckled as he quickly ripped off a piece of his pretzel and threw it into the flock of seagulls that were gathering at our feet, which had pounced on the tiny morsel in a matter of seconds. He eyed the carousel and the people around it, pretending to ponder my suggestion. Eventually he sighed and nodded, smiling slightly as I leapt to my feet and pushed through the crowd to find a spot in the line.

Finally making it up onto the ride, I glided in between the horses, letting my hand drift along their polished saddles that were still warm from their previous riders. We eventually heard the gates shut and we chose two of the closes horses. The younger children were chattering excitedly in their parents' ears while the teenagers pretended to be "cool" and lean up against the horses their dates were sitting on with cigarettes hanging either from their lips, their fingers or their ears. The music kicked up and the carousel lurched forwards. As I was admiring my steed's glossy coat and beautiful saddle I heard Chance chuckle.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" I snapped, tracing the patterns of the pole lazily with my pointer finger as I narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing," Chance replied nonchalantly, his eyes twinkling, before he turned away. I shifted to face him.

"What is it?"

"Really, it's nothing."

"Why won't you tell me anything?

"Excuse me?" He shifted nervously on his horse.

"You heard me. You won't tell me anything. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing whatsoever." His reply was ice cold, but I didn't let it deter me from my goal.

"Quit lying to me," I hissed, gripping his arm and yanking it to make him face me. I knew I was angering him, but I wanted, no…_needed_ to know what was wrong with him.

He took a deep breath and his eyes snapped shut as he tried to calm down, leaving the awkward silence between us fill with the sounds of the boardwalk. His face twisted into different shapes as he fought with himself. I sat there silently, clenching and relaxing my grip on the pole in front of me as I let my anger subside gradually.

"I'm afraid we've been found out." He whispered so quietly that if I were not waiting for his answer I would have missed it. But—silently—I almost wish I hadn't.

"What?" I wheezed, anchoring myself to the horse as the icy claws of Fear wrapped themselves around my lungs and squeezed.

He watched me react to the news and I scanned the sea of people wordlessly, searching for the oh-so-familiar faces of my nightmares.

"What are we going to do?" I murmured after finally finding the strength to talk.

"What we had planned before: Earn some money and then 'disappear.' Only, we'll be leaving in about two weeks."

I nodded my head stiffly, still fighting my way through the shock and feeling just a touch sad.

Though I wanted the carousel to never stop, it did and we climbed off. "Do you know where we'll go?"

"When have I ever known where we were going?" Chance asked sarcastically, shooting me a small, sad smile as he helped me down onto the boardwalk.

_Touché_, I thought, fingering the frayed edges of my jacket.

"Hey!"

Chance and I turned around as the four familiar motorcycles pulled up to us.

"We're leaving," David shouted, sending Chance and I a wicked grin.

"It's not even twelve!" Chance argued, growling. "Besides, I haven't even eaten yet."

"Such a shame," David shot back, revving his engine.

"Chance, why don't I go with them and you can catch up later."

"No."

"Well," I drawled, smirking slightly, "It's either that, or you eat me later. And before you argue, we both know your starving so we both know you'll snap eventually."

Chance glared at me while he thought it over. The boys fidgeted on their bikes, probably wanting to shoot out of their spots to scare the large crowd that had gathered just about six feet away.

"Fine," Chance conceded grumpily, "But you have to ride with Curly."

I chuckled at Chance's nickname and nodded before leaning over and giving him a giant hug.

"Don't eat or drink _anything _they offer. No matter how hungry or thirsty you are." Chance breathed into my ear, eyeing the boys over my shoulder.

"I'll be fine," I whispered back before sauntering over to Marko, who gave me a bright smile.

Right before the boys' bikes peeled away, I sent Chance a reassuring smile that was only skin deep.

**Chance's POV: **

I watched the boys ride away grimly.

_I shouldn't of let them leave with her_, I thought darkly, making my way to the railing.

_ But, there's nothing you can really do now. _

"Hey."

I twisted my head slightly, inspecting the newcomer.

She had her wavy brunette hair pulled into a loose ponytail that over her right shoulder. Her face held a younger quality to it, though her eyes hinted to having years of experience underneath her belt. As she turned to look me over in return, I was able to get a glimpse of her nose stud and her lip ring, which reflected the boardwalk lights beautifully. I took note of her extensive tattoo sleeve, most of which was a brightly colored, elaborate dragon that ran from her shoulder to the middle of her forearm.

As I shifted more to the side, I looked over her clothes. She wore a deep burgundy gypsy skirt that ended just above the tops of her feet. She also wore a very tight black tank top, which exposed her almost neon pink bra, some more tattoos and her soft curves.

After we had finished our individual inspections, she reached into her beige shoulder bag and pulled out a cigarette pack.

"Wanna smoke? You look like you need one."

"Thanks," I answered softly, enjoying her smooth voice as I reached out toward the offered cigarette.

I lit mine up with my own lighter as she placed the pack back into her bag, turning back to me, taking a long drag of hers.

"So, what brings you to Santa Carla?" she asked, pulling the smoking stick from her lips and glaring at a skateboarder who had skated too close.

"Just passing through," I replied vaguely, flicking my extra embers over the railing. "You?"

"Come to help my family with their business for a little while. I'm a traveler myself."

"Oh really?" I smirked slightly, intrigued.

"Yes sir, I've traveled from sea to shining sea a couple of times since I was fifteen."

"What happened when you were fifteen?"

"I ran away," she answered coolly, staring out at the ocean blankly.

"Oh…I'm sorry," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. Talk about awkward.

"It's ok," she stated, smiling at me before she took another drag of her cigarette. "It isn't like something bad had happened: I just wanted to see what else was out there."

"And was it worth it?" I inquired.

"Ever minute of it," She replied fiercely, her eyes sparkling to life and her smile growing. "My only regret is not being able to see Europe."

"Oh?" I pushed smoothly, absolutely fascinated now.

"Yup, especially England, Scotland, and Ireland."

I swear, this girl was after my cold, dead heart!

"You would love those places," I replied, grinning wickedly as she heard my Irish accent make its presence.

"No way!" She cried, her mouth dropping open. "You've been there?"

I snorted, "Lass, I was born and raised there."

She smiled brightly as she stuck out her free hand, "The name's Willow."

I reached out and brought her hand up to my mouth, kissing her knuckles. "The name's Chance."

We soon moved over to a bench, where we sat for several hours swapping stories. At midnight though, she looked at a pocket watch in her bag and jumped up. "I'm sorry, my grandmother was expecting me hours ago and must be sick with worry!"

"I'm sorry I delayed you," even though it sounded like a sincere apology, I didn't feel that much guilt.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Maybe," I teased, smirking as she blushed.

"If you do come, meet me at the carousel?"

"Of course," My smirk increased as her heartbeat rose in response to my drawling accent.

_That will never get old_, I thought, watching her melt into the sea of people.

**Remember: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Readers: **

**Here's an update, though it's kind of a filler/fluff-ish chapter. The next chapter should have more interesting stuff going on (hint, hint *wink*). But, I think this will be enough to satisfy the Fanfiction Gods.  
**

**I'm hoping that since I've written most of the next chapter already, the next one will be coming out soon after this one. But who knows, life seems to find a way to plant itself between my writing and I...A LOT.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little tidbit that I've posted.  
**

**And-please-Review! I really want to hear what you guys think. I want to know if you guys like it, if you guys think I could do better, or predictions.  
**

**Oh, and since I keep getting reviews and messages about Chance's gender, I thought I would clear it up.  
**

**Chance is a boy!  
**

**The title has NOTHING to do with Chance's gender (the title is the name of one of Meatloaf's song-which I also don't own-that inspired this story)  
**

**Anyways, I don't own anything Lost Boys or the song that this story is named after. But I do own Chance, Abby, Willow, and Mme. Remie. They are MY creations.  
**

**-Twi  
**

**Abby**** POV: **

The lights had quickly faded behind us as the boys weaved in and out of the crowds, hooting and hollering as people dived out of their way, screaming or cursing. I swallowed the rising tide of fear and clung even tighter to Marko, praying that I would end up in one piece at the end of the night.

"Aren't you having fun?" Marko shouted over his shoulder, giving me a feral grin.

"Not particularly," I grumbled, burying my face in his soft, multi-colored jacket.

"You hear that boys? Abby isn't having fun!"

"Well," David yelled back, "We'll just have to _make_ Abby have fun."

My head snapped up just as Marko accelerated down the dark road.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I whispered, the amount of butterflies in my stomach doubling as the smiles on the boys' faces grew into feral smirks.

"Hey, Abby wants to know what we're doing. What's going on Paul?"

"I don't know, what are we doing, David?" Paul asked nonchalantly, taking his eyes off the road to inspect his nails.

"Who wants to know?" David smirked at me as he pulled back to ride with Dwayne and Paul, leaving Marko to ride ahead of the pack.

"Abby wants to know!" Marko crowed, laughing as he continued pushing the motorcycle to dangerous speeds.

"Guys, this isn't funny." I warned, digging my fingers into whatever parts of Marko that I could reach.

"It isn't suppose to be _funny_," Paul teased, "it's suppose to be _fun_."

Just then someone yanked on the back of my jacket with a force that almost pulled me off the back of the bike. I screamed and swatted at the hand, though it had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, and was faced with the bright eyes and predatory smiles of the three bikers.

Swallowing a rising squeak, I turned back and molded myself around Marko. The boys just gave hearty peals of laughter and Marko's body shook with silent chuckles. Rage was creeping through my body, warming my blood and clouding my sight, but I bit back the words that were lying on my tongue like a bitter acid, seeing as it probably would've exacerbated the situation even more.

But all bets were off as someone got a fistful of my jacket and shirt and yanked. The flimsy, old threads gave out instantly, splitting the jacket dead center. As my jacket was falling to pieces, the yank on my shirt made me lose my grip on Marko and I started to slide off the backseat. I shrieked and scrambled to cling to Marko again, the thought of hitting the gravel road at this speed causing my heart to race straight into my throat. The boys just crowed in victory, acting as if they had just won a major contest. I sat behind Marko, my whole body tensed in anticipation for more of the boys' tactics and my eyes shut as I tried to fight off the fear of falling off the bike that threatened to consume me.

"Hey, Abby!"

"A-a-a-abbeh!"

"A-a-a-abby!"

"Abby!"

They continued to call my name but I ignored them, still enraged and slightly frightened. I could believe that they would try and scare me—In fact, I almost expected it, and it had worked. But I couldn't believe that they would extend it to the point that I could've been seriously hurt. Were they insane?

Apparently they were, for when we reached the bluff Marko accelerated, racing into the thick, white fog that had risen to cover the entire top of the cliff. It was so thick that all I could see were the sharp lights of the motorcycles behind me that cut right through the fog.

_Where are we going? _I thought, opening my eyes just a tad to see what was going on. The lights of the bikes behind us disappeared one by one, the roaring of the engines fading away as we continued to speed forwards.

"Marko!" I shouted, shaking his jacket to gain his attention. "Marko, what are you doing?"

Marko ignored me as he started to laugh and holler.

"Marko, seriously, what's going on?"

"Just a little fun," he replied flippantly, sending me a quick Cheshire grin to reassure me.

"And what do you mean by 'fun'?"

Suddenly the fog cleared and we were faced with a view of the edge of the cliff and the ocean below. Marko braked sharply, twisting his bike to the side. I screamed and leaped off, rolling away and into a nearby bush, silently wondering if the curly-haired idiot had actually fallen off the side of the cliff with his bike. It would serve him right.

Several minutes later I heard bellowing laughter ring out across the bluff from the group, which spurred me to crawl out of my hiding spot.

"Are you all fucking insane?" I asked, stomping up to the group of bikers, who were draped over their bikes from the force of their laughter. "I could've died!"

"Yes, but we wouldn't have let you die." David replied with a smirk, moving a lit cigarette to his pursed lips as he looked over my appearance, as if my anger was amusing him to no end.

I probably looked a mess. My hair tangled and knotted with leaves and twigs, my skin red from my anger with a light coating of dust, my jacket hanging in pieces around me, my eyes wide with some residue of my fear and my body shaking with pure anger and left-over adrenaline.

But I didn't care as I marched up to him and slapped him across the face. The crisp sound had the boys instantly silent, watching their leader's reaction to such a—desperately needed—assault. David played it off, however, not letting his smirk drop.

"That doesn't mean you get to try and scare me to death you big asshole!" I shrieked, clenching my jaw as I imagined David's face being ripped off.

"Aw, did we scare you?" Paul cooed mockingly, smiling genially as I switched the focus of my anger onto him.

"Yes, yes you did, you big, pot-smoking asshole. Congratulations!" I answered acidly, stalking forwards with my hands in a tight fist. When I reached him I swung my fist around to hit him in the face as well. He fell to the ground like a rock and sat there staring up at me with shocked eyes as he rubbed his jaw.

"I hope you guys go die!" I shouted as I stomped away, seeing red again as I passed by David and his small smirk, which just grated my already strung out nerves.

"Hold up, Abbey. Come back!" Marko whined as he reached forwards to grab my wrist as I strode by him.

"And _you_," I spat, yanking my hand away and snapping it up to my chest, "_You _need to leave me the _fuck alone_."

The smile on his face and his good mood drained away. His mouth became a pout and his eyes became very innocent-like, but I turned on my heel and continued on my way because I did not want to face him anymore.

Dwayne opened his mouth, but I shot him a withering glare and he quickly closed it again.

"Abby," A quiet voice commanded softly. I stopped but I didn't turn around, shaking with the rage that was quickly rising to the surface.

"What?" I snapped.

"We were only trying to have fun." David's voice was as cool and soothing as cold water, an attempt of trying to extinguish my temper, but I was too far-gone.

"Well, David, screw you _and _your '_fun'_ " I hissed. I went to take a step forwards, but David stepped into my path, grabbing my shoulders.

"Let. Me. Go." I ground out, trying to shake his hands off.

"No." He sent me a bitter smile and I growled in frustration.

"_Now_, David."

"Hmm… No. But, You know what that's not as effective if you're as about as ferocious as a kitten." He snorted.

"Come on, Abby," Marko sniveled, appearing on my right, "You know we didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, it was only suppose to be fun." Paul added, sidling up to my left.

"But it _wasn't_ 'fun'." I hissed, clawing at David's hands, which had grown just a tad tighter whenever one of the boys had appeared.

"We're…sorry," Dwayne's deep voice rumbled from behind me. I twisted my head some to at least see him, but I wasn't able to see much—if anything—while David's hands held me in place.

"I don't care if you're sorry," I answered quietly, still seething, "I'm still _really_ pissed off with you guys. So _leave me alone_!"

The boys all backed away, and I pushed David away, heading for the cave entrance, which seemed to be beckoning to me. I heard David murmur to them quietly before running, at a human speed, to catch up to me. When he did, he just fell into pace with me, walking by my side silently. Just his presence riled my anger and I took a deep breath as I tried to separate myself from my rage.

As we stepped onto the first set of stairs, David spoke. "We really are sorry."

I snorted, hopping over the holes, "And like I said before, I really don't care right now."

"Oh come on, aren't you suppose to forgive us now? Isn't that how this whole apologizing thing works."

"Not with me." I answered, testing the stair in front of me. "It's going to take me a while to forgive you guys, much less trust you guys again."

"…You trusted us?"

"Well duh," I gave a short, sharp laugh, "If I didn't have just a small semblance of trust, I wouldn't have ridden with you guys without Chance."

He was quiet for several minutes, taking the time to chew over my statement. Which was just fine with me. I really didn't feel like talking to him, or any of the others for that matter, after tonight's events. I just wanted to crawl into the nice bed and fall into a deep, deep sleep.

"I'm sorry about your jacket," David stated, glancing at the scraps of cloth that hung around my shoulders loosely with some sort of mixture of pity and slight distaste.

"Whatever." I grumbled, jumping across a set of broken stairs.

He remained silent after that, only having contact with me to help me cross the giant gaps on the stairs or to catch me when I had tripped on said holes.

When we had reached the bottom I nodded towards him as a curt thank you and made a beeline for the bed, pulling the two halves of my jacket off of my arms and laying them on the floor in front of the bed, where they immediately got lost among the assorted items that littered the floor. Sighing, I sank down onto the edge of the bed to pull off my shoes and socks.

David walked over slowly and sat down beside me, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, pulling him out of whatever thought he was having.

"Excuse me?"

"What is it? Do I have a leaf in my hair? Dirt on my face? What?"

"Well, to start off you have several leaves in your hair." He shot back, smiling slightly. "But, I wasn't looking at that."

I groaned and sank my fingers inside the massive mop of hair to try and remove them, but David tapped my knuckles hard enough that I took them out and then delved in my hair.

"Has anyone told you that your hair is a mess?" David asked coolly, swiftly and deftly removing the twigs and the leaves and letting them fall to the floor.

"They don't have to, I know already," I snarled, hunching my shoulders slightly and scooting away from him. Even though I knew that his statement was true, it still bruised whatever ego I had.

He chuckled and leaned forwards. "Relax, I was kidding."

"Whatever," I mumbled grumpily, relaxing somewhat. He probably was trying to not piss me off, but I was too tired to care and was going to go with it. After that, it was mostly quiet; the only sounds made were the waves crashing onto the beach, David's humming, and the occasional crunch of leaves and twigs. I closed my eyes, savoring the peace that surrounded me and letting it permeate my muscles, sighing mentally as they relaxed and became languid. I almost floated into sleep several times, but would be brought back by a small yank from David as he "tried to get a particularly tangled" twig or leaf out of my hair.

After they were all out I went to pull away, but David snagged my hip and pulled me back, leaning across the bed to reach for something on the other side. When he came up, he held up a black hairbrush and set to running it gently through my hair.

"You know, I used to do this for my sister." He said quietly as he slowly worked through one of my many tangles.

"Really?" I answered lethargically.

"Yeah. I did it almost every night up until I left home for Santa Carla."

"How old was she when you left?"

"She was ten." His voice was distant and hallow, and he reverted back to silence as he continued to work on my hair.

"I was suppose to have a sibling, when I was younger." I whispered, staring at a shining, rose pink wrap that was hung on the metal bedpost.

"What happened?"

"My mother," I paused as my throat dried out. Swallowing, I continued, "She, ah, she had a miscarriage."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's…fine."

The silence between us weighed us down like an elephant.

"What was your sister's name?" I asked uncertainly. I wasn't sure if he was going to open up that far, or just shut down.

"Annabelle." His voice was a strained whisper, and I heard him take a deep breath, even though his methodical ministrations never stopped.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks, she was named after my mother's late sister. They were really close, and when my aunt died at such a young name it really hurt my mother. When she had Annabelle, she felt that she kind of had her sister back, in a way."

"My mother named me after my great-grandmother, who my mother was very close to. While my grandmother would go out and party, my great-grandmother would stay with my mother and help her with homework while telling grandeur stories about her life."

"Did you ever get to meet her?"

"No, unfortunately. She died just little over a year before I was born."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

After that we shared little, insignificant childhood stories that helped lighten up the somber atmosphere.

"There, finished!" David said proudly. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled as I felt the tangle-free softness of the strands.

I thanked him, smiling softly, before I pushed him off the bed.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked, faking a scowl as I chuckled.

"I'm going to bed, and I can't if your big butt takes up ninety-five percent of it," I smirked at him as I slithered underneath the sheets.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I think you heard me pretty well the first time, seeing as you're a vampire and all," I deadpanned.

He snorted and I broke my blank stare with a small grin and continued. "But seriously, goodnight."

"Not even a goodnight kiss?"

"Hey, don't push it. I'm still upset with you all." I yawned before sticking out my tongue and sinking down into the bed, my eyes closed.

He humphed and suddenly the bed dipped down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not even opening my eyes.

"Nothing, just go to sleep already."

"Not until you tell me what you have planned." I argued, opening my heavy eyelids to give him an annoyed glance.

"Nothing, honestly, I promise." He raised both hands up in a gesture of surrender and flashed his puppy dog eyes.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. But if you touch me, you die. Capiche?"

"Got it," He answered.

My eyes snapped shut again and I turned onto my side, yawning. "Goodnight."

" 'Night, Abby."

As I was swept away into the darkness, I felt something wrap itself around my waist and someone whisper, "Sweet dreams."

**Like I stated before, most it was David/Abby and hopefully the next chapter will have more cool stuff going.  
**

**Please, review! Even if it's to correct me on my grammar or the format of the story. I appreciate all comments.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Pt 1

_**AN: **_

**It's hard to believe that his story is just over two years old. My, how the time flies! **

**Since Chapter 10 was going to be monster-sized if I just clumped it all together, I've decided to take this chapter and split it up into parts. I haven't decided though if it will be in two or three parts. **

**I'm not sure how long this story will run, but afterwards I have thought about doing little one-shots of what happens afterwards occasionally; for example, holidays and for "firsts". What do you guys think? And what "firsts" would you like to see?**

**Also, what do you guys think about the chapter? I only received about one or two reviews for the last one and am hoping to receive more this time! **

**Anyways, here's part of the new chapter. Enjoy! **

—**Twi **

**Abbey's POV:**

"_Abbey…_"

"Go away, David" I grumbled, turning away from the voice that seemed to be right next to me and pressing my face into the hard panel in front of me.

"_Abbey…" _

"Seriously, leave me alone."

"_Abbey…Abbey…ABBEY." _

I sat up instantly, looking around with bleary eyes. I was sitting on a bench in the middle of a desolate boardwalk. All of the life of the boardwalk I knew seemed to have been sucked out, leaving it in almost total darkness; the only light coming from the full moon above me.

"Abbey…"

"Who's there?" I called, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. But it was fruitless, for it seemed to come from everywhere around me.

"Abbey."

"David," I greeted, slightly relieved that I wasn't here by myself. "So, what's going on David?"

He smirked. "What do you mean?"

"What are we doing here at the boardwalk in the middle of the night?" I spoke with an exaggerated slowness, which made his smirk drop for all of a second.

"Well, what do _you_ think is going on Abbey?" He asked, running to stand behind me with his arms wrapped loosely around my hips and his nose ghosting the flesh of my neck.

"I think that you've kidnapped me in my sleep and now want to 'play a game' with me, which will probably result in an untimely, gruesome death." I deadpanned, trying to turn around to face.

His chest shook slightly as he chuckled, leaning his forehead on my shoulder. "Tempting, but wrong. I just wanted to talk?"

"At three o' clock in the morning?" I spat, glancing up at the moon briefly.

"What better time!" He retorted, stepping around to lead me down the boardwalk by my hand.

I shot an incredulous look at his back before reclaiming my arm and wrapping both of them around my torso.

"You cold?"

I shook my head, but I knew my trembling body was giving me away. It was really cold outside, though it doesn't surprise me seeing as it was the beginning of the winter season. Reminded me of the brief time Chance and I had spent in Florida. Even though it was ninety degrees during the day, once the sun had disappeared it dropped down to about sixty or seventy degrees, if you were lucky.

In an instant the bulky material was weighing down my shoulders and warmth calmed my shaking limbs.

"Thanks," I murmured, taking in a breath of the musky scent that seemed to rise from the ancient jacket.

"You're welcome," he replied, smirking as he watched me inhale.

I scowled at him, but it only seemed to amuse him even more. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about you, actually."

"Me?" I grew hesitant. "We already talked about me earlier."

"I know. But you interest me. The more I know, the more I want to know."

"Oh." I grew quiet, deciding that maybe if I didn't say anything then he would change the subject.

He drew a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it, pressing it in between his lips.

Scrunching up my nose, I said, "How can you stand smoking those cancer sticks?"

He tilted his head slightly, silently asking me to continue.

"Cigarettes are disgusting," I coughed and waved the smoke away from my face. "One of the nastiest things on Earth. Besides, you all have sensitive senses, how can you stand it?"

"It's an acquired taste," He smirked as he pulled the cigarette from his lips and leaning forwards and let some of the smoke blow in my face.

I gasped and started to choke on the grey-black smoke that seemed to linger around my face and made me think that I was back at my house the night that I was taken. It took five minutes for me to remove it all. David was laughing as he watched me swipe at the smoke, leaning onto the rail for support.

"That was not funny, asshole!" I growled, crossing my arms across my chest angrily.

"Yes, it was," He wheezed, pushing away from the railing he had been clutching to.

"No. It. Wasn't." I glared at him, daring him to laugh at me again.

"Oh, lighten up."

"Fuck off." I spat, pushing him out of my way.

"Abbey," he sighed, grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I asked harshly, giving him a withering look.

"Come on, don't be like that."

"Be like what?" I snapped, yanking my captured wrist. His grip didn't budge an inch.

"Like that!" he yelled.

"I have every right to be like 'this', as you so eloquently put it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, stop."

"Sorry, it didn't come with an off-switch the last time I checked." I ripped my arm away and stomped down the street.

"Abbey!" He shouted angrily. I heard the heavy thuds of his boots behind me as he started to follow me. "Stop walking away from me!"

"No!" I yelled back, not even glancing back at him.

"I said," he whispered, stepping directly into my path, "_don't walk away from me_."

"And I said, 'no'." I snarled, pushing at his chest in vain. He growled at me and forced my arms to my side.

"Let me go!" I hissed, trying to pull myself away from him. But he just smirked at me coldly and watched my futile efforts.

"Are you done?" I panted after about five minutes, while I glared at him.

"No."

I groaned in frustration. "Then what do you want? Because if you're going to torture me, then I'm going back to the cave and sleeping. I have work tomorrow afternoon."

"But you are asleep."

"…What?"

"You heard me the first time. You're asleep right now."

"…_You've invaded my dreams_?" I could not believe this. Was he serious? Why would he sabotage whatever trust I had left in him?

"Well… yeah." He gave me a pensive look, as if he was trying to figure out what he had said this time.

"I can't believe you!" I exploded, ripping his grip off of my arms with a new-found strength. "I just can't believe this!"

"What?" He whined.

"How could you do this, David?" I pressed my pointer finger into his chest angrily, "What happened to you trying to get my trust back? Huh?"

"What?" His face was contorted in his confusion.

"You've _way _overstepped the boundary this time, David! I could forgive you for the motorcycle crap; all you did was scare me. But this…this is serious. You've invaded my privacy! And this is indubitably the stupidest thing you could've done!"

He went to go open his mouth, but I was quicker as I slapped him across the face. His palm instantly went up to his right cheek and stared down at me in shock and just a trace of anger.

"Just leave me alone, all right? I don't even want to see you—much less talk to you—ever again. Got it?"

His mouth was opening and closing like a suffocating fish, but I ignored it as I booked it down the boardwalk.

"Abbey!" A voice that sounded awfully a lot like Paul called from an alley that I was passing by.

"Abbey!" Marko shouted from another alley.

"Abbey," Dwayne's quiet plead drifted in from down on the beach.

"Go away!" I screamed, looking around frantically for somewhere to rest. My calves and lungs were on fire and my eyesight was becoming blurry.

And then I saw it.

Shining against the darkness of the boardwalk was the carousel. The music was playing as loud as was possible, and the horses seemed to shine just a little bit more than normal.

Smiling, I pushed myself to sprint through those last few meters. But then a pale, slightly muscular arm struck out at me from the right side. I slide under it silently, smiling slightly as David cursed. The next arm was a jean jacket and came at me from the left. I skated around it, only to land in a pair of giant, tan arms made of titanium.

"Put me down!" I shouted, rapidly thrumming my fists against Dwayne's forearms. He just chuckled as he lifted me up and walked over to the group of vampires that were staring at me with amusement.

"Oh, stop that," I growled as Dwayne put me down.

"Stop what?" Paul asked, seemingly innocent as he looked down at me.

"Stop your smug looks, you asshole." I locked eyes with him until his megawatt smile slowly died.

"Hey, leave him alone," Marko said quietly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed his hand off of my shoulder and looked at all of them, stopping at David. "What part of 'leave me alone' do you guys not understand? I don't want to talk to you guys right now."

"Now Abbey, we know you don't mean that."

"Oh really?" I asked caustically. I folded my arms over my chest so that I could restrain the urge to punch him in his pretty face.

He smirked. "Really."

"Well, you know what?" I whispered, leaning forwards. "You. Are. Wrong." I stomped backwards onto Dwayne's instep and darted around his crumpled form as the boys rushed to check on him.

"Abbey!" David roared. I swallowed my fear and focused on reaching the carousel, which was still going at full swing. The air was soon filled with the thuds of their motorcycle boots, and I could hear the murmured curses and complaints of Paul, Marko, and Dwayne. The only one I couldn't hear talking was David, and that probably scared me the most.

When I was within leaping distance I crouched low to the ground and launched myself onto the ride, catching on my hip across the saddle of one of the horses. I hissed in pain and pulled myself up, looking down at the boardwalk. I could see Marko, who was smiling deviously; Paul, who was cackling maniacally; and Dwayne, who was giving me a knowing smirk.

_Where's David? _I thought, glancing at the area around me. _Where is David? _

"Right here," David breathed into my ear, causing me to shriek and jump around to face him.

"Now, I think we need to have a little talk about this."

"Please!" I spat. I took about ten steps back, trying to give myself space away from him. But he followed me and soon we were in the simple game of cat and mouse. For every two steps I took back he would take one forwards, keeping me within arms length of him. And while we played our game, he was constantly staring into my eyes with his clear blue ones, never blinking. "You've invaded my private space like it didn't mean _anything_ to you, so I don't want to talk to you. What more is there to talk about?"

"How about, you know, maybe apologizing for it and trying to beg for your forgiveness?"

"That won't work this time," I warned, trying to glance around to make sure I wasn't going to bump into a horse while trying to watch him. "This is just too big, David. You really screwed up this time."

"There has to be _something_, Abbey." He argued, smirking as he watched my pathetic efforts of trying to scan my surroundings and keeping some focus on him.

"No, David. There isn't."

His smirk slowly disappeared and I quickly added more space between us, not liking the dark look that was rising. In my haste, though, I ran the other side of my hip into one of the horses. I groaned in pain and clutched the side that hurt. There was definitely going to be a nasty bruise tomorrow.

In the nanoseconds that I wasn't paying attention to him, David strode forwards and crushed me to his chest, standing there silently and apathetic as I screamed and clawed at his back through his white t-shirt. After about two minutes into my attack he started run his hand up and down my back—starting at the base of my neck and working down to my lower back—underneath his leather jacket in slow, steady strokes. Even though my mind told me to keep fighting and I was still seething, my muscles relaxed and my arms eventually dropped to my side as I sagged against him.

"There now, much better, right?" He whispered, triumph tinting his tone.

"Not really," I grumbled into his shirt, "I still want to rip you to pieces."

He chuckled against the top of my head. "I know. But I like myself being in one piece, so I can't let you do that."

"Douche bag," I groaned.

He laughed quietly before he pulled away to look down at me with a serious face, "But, really, we need to talk about this."

"There isn't anything to talk about." I retorted, "You broke my trust—In the worst possible way, may I add—so now I don't want to talk to you guys anymore."

"And I'm not going to let you do that."

"Who gave you the right to decide that? I am my own person, and not some lackey in your group. You can't boss me. I won't let you."

He growled and quickly shut his eyes in frustration. While he was distracted I pulled myself away from him and plopped myself on a horse that was quite a distance away.

"Why do you pull away?" He asked after standing there silently with his eyes closed for a long time.

"What do you mean?" I asked tiredly, running a hand through my hair.

"You don't seem to like to get close to people. Or if there's something going on, you'll put distance between it and yourself. You say you had trust in us, but yet you distance yourself from us. Why?"

"Because." I snapped, instantly going on the defensive. I didn't want to disclose my need to not get close because I was afraid of being hurt...especially not to David.

"That's not an answer."

"No, that's just not an answer you were looking for." I quipped, leaning my forehead against the pole as a headache started to brew. "And you're not going to get a better answer than that, so go away."

He growled. "You need to stop pushing me away."

I sighed. "You need to leave me alone and stop trying to boss me around."

"No."

I gave him a baleful glare, but he just smirked at me. Paul draped an arm around my sagging shoulders and leaned against me.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, trying to shrug the warm arm off. But it just hovered as I shook before laying right back where they were before.

"I just want to know why, Abbey. Just give me that and I'll leave you alone."

"Please, Abbey. We just want to know why." Paul piped up.

"We're sorry Abbey, but we're worried about ya. Ya know?" Marko added, appearing to David's right.

Dwayne only gave me a concerned look from his spot on David's left.

I felt the air around me thicken as the need to get away grew.

"Back off!" I shouted, pushing Paul away from me before I shrunk in on myself in an attempt to give myself more space.

"Boys." At David's cool word the boys took a step back, except for David himself. He still stood less than a foot away from me, looking down at me with a serene façade.

Even though I wanted more space, I used what had been given and took several deep, calming breathes.

"So, Abbey. Tell us why you push everyone away?" David asked in a hushed tone, titling my head up so that I was forced to meet his gaze.

"Why are you even concerned?" I fired back as I cut my eyes to look at a horse that I could see over his left shoulder.

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Again, why. Do. You. Care?"

"Because I like you." I felt my heart skip a beat and my face fall into an emotionless mask. "You're funny, smart, absolutely frustrating, and you're mysterious. In the couple days I have known you, I know next to nothing about you or your past. And I find myself wanting to know more."

His answer threw me for a loop because I had not expected him to answer me so quickly. So I sat there for about three minutes, gaping at him as I tried to find another question to throw at him.

He stood there silently as I scrambled to find something to say, but when I opened my mouth to ask another question he cut me off with a harsh, "I answered your question, so you answer mine."

"I'm avoiding your question because I don't want to answer it." I replied, remembering his second question at the last minute.

He snarled and punched the horse behind him, causing a piece of it to come flying off and graze my cheek.

I squeaked and jumped up and away from him. I wanted to get away from him and the dark memories he was stirring up. Now.

His face fell when he saw how scared I was and tried to reach out to me. "Abbey?"

I shook my head and tried to duck pass Dwayne, but David snatched my elbow and gently pulled me back into his chest. I writhed and fought—I even bit his arm—but he didn't budge.

"Abbey…Abbey," He cooed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Let me go!" I grunted.

"Abbey."

"Let me go. Let me go. Let me go. Let me go," I whimpered. When I grew exhausted I let my arms fall to my side and stood trapped in his arms, shaking.

"Abbey, I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt you."

I shook my head and continued my mantra. Paul, Marko, and Dwayne looked at the pair of us with concern and uncertainty; they couldn't decide whether to help like they wanted to or to stay where they were silently.

David turned me around and I felt my resistance fade away as I saw his normally beautiful face contorted with remorse and his usually icy eyes became soft and apologetic.

Hesitantly, I raised my arms and wrapped them around his waist loosely, not sure whether he would accept my hug. He accepted it after some hesitance (?) and swiftly engulfed me in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I replied, giving his body an extra squeeze before pulling away. "It's just…I can't get close to anyone because I know that I'm going to get hurt whenever Chance and I leave."

David seemed to be pondering my confession while the other boys looked on in surprise.

"What?" Marko asked, his voice filled with sadness.

"Chance and I are going to leave." _Soon._

The boys' faces dropped, but David's face seemed to go blank.

"When are you leaving, again?" David questioned. His voice seemed to have dropped into a cool monotone that made me take an extra step away from him. It was so cool that it was on the verge of becoming icy and made me feel that he was distancing himself from me. Which seemed just a tad bit hypocritical if you ask me.

"In about a week or two." I took my toe and slowly retraced the patterns on the floor, trying to imprint the beautiful images in my mind and trying to escape the tension that was mounting around me.

"What?" David spat, "I thought you were suppose to stay for a month or two."

"Change of plans. An…unexpected situation arose and we have to leave earlier than expected."

"Such as?"

"_Me_."

My head whipped around to face the owner of the smooth voice and watched in horror as he threw Paul off the carousel.

His golden hair was cut so that it reached his shoulder and was shaggy, like the style that was favored among the surfers around Santa Carla. But instead of wearing a white wife beater, swim trunks and flip-flops; he wore a fancy black suit with a white dress shirt and a blood red tie and a pair of freshly shined dress shoes covered his feet.

His handsome face was now configured into the face of a monster: the soft angles of his face were now sticking out of his body at sharp angles; his forehead bulged; his golden eyes were thin slits of gold; and his lips were curled back to bear his abnormally large set of teeth and his intimidating incisors.

His normally large, soft hands were now long talons with claws that were about two inches long and probably as sharp as a Swiss knife.

The part that was the scariest was that even though he looked like an animal, he stood and acted as if he were a human; His sentences seemed to flow like a stream and he stood upright with his hands complacently held behind him and looked at us as if we were talking about the weather.

"Hello, Darling," He drawled, bearing his teeth in his version of a smile. "Miss me?"

"_Oh so much_," I replied sarcastically, glaring at him to cover up the surge of fear that coursed through my veins.

"How about you give me a welcome kiss, then, seeing as you missed me 'so much'?" He tookay his talons and made air quotes before lazily leaning on the horse that I had occupied earlier.

"How about I jump into a tank of piranha instead?"

Rex snorted. "I missed you and your…sense of humor too, Darling."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" David growled, pushing me behind him and in between Dwayne and Marko, who were glaring at Rex.

"My name is Rex," He started, easily leaping over the horse before jumping up onto the elaborate saddle, "And I've come to reclaim what is _mine_." As he said the word "mine" he trained his golden slits on me, which made my skin crawl reflexively. Dwayne and Marko inched closer to me, trying to obscure his view.

"Abbey," David called nonchalantly, "Do you know this guy?"

"Unfortunately," I grumbled. The boys tensed and Rex's toothy smile grew.

"Are you his?"

"No," I replied fervently, glaring at Rex. The boys' tension melted away and Rex's smile dropped into a scowl.

"Sorry, pal! Looks like you're out of luck."

"She _is mine_. She was given to me as a gift from my pack leader," Rex growled, his grip on the pole tightening to the point that I could hear the wood groan and splinter.

"But she says that she isn't yours? Besides, haven't' you heard of 'finders keepers, losers weepers'?"

I felt someone slither up behind me, so I tookay a blind shot and managed to hit him or her in his or her incredibly hard ass abs.

"Ouch!" Paul hissed in my ear as he hunched over to try and catch his breath.

"Hey Paulie," I whispered back, eyeing Rex's offensive stance. His feet were braced against the stomach of the horse, his hands were on either side of the saddle, and he seemed to focus all of his attention onto David. At any point and time he was going to launch himself at David and try to—literally—rip him limb from limb. I felt my lungs seize at the thought of someone else dying or becoming seriously injured trying to protect me from Rex.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Marko breathed into my other ear, keeping his eyes on Rex and our surroundings, "All right?"

I nodded, but bit my lip as Rex started to say something in tones too low for my human ears to hear.

A gentle hand fell onto my shoulder and I turned my head slightly to peer up at Dwayne, who was focusing on Rex. I squeezed it quickly before letting my hand drop and turned my attention back to Rex, who looked like he was about to explode. His scowl had turned into a full-blown frown, his eyebrows were pulled together into a fuzzy 'v' and his hands couldn't seem to stop moving. David, on the other hand, just stood there with a small smirk on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"So, that is your answer, correct?" Rex asked in a tone that had a dark undertow.

"Yup," David replied, his smirk growing.

"So unfortunate."

Rex leaped off the horse, talons first, with a guttural cry and pushed David into the center of the carousel. David grunted as he lost air and Rex snarled as he started dig into whatever was in reach of his talons and started to bite into his chest.

I screamed and rushed forwards with the intent to help, but was pulled back by Marko.

"We've got to go!" Marko explained over the increasing volume of growls and snaps.

"We've got to help him!" I shouted back, pushing vainly at his shoulders.

Marko quickly lifted me up into his arms and jumped off the carousel with an unnatural grace before darting towards the beach, where I could see the motorcycles waiting.

"Where are Dwayne and Paul?" I asked, tucking myself into his chest as we leaped off the boardwalk onto the beach.

"They're helping David. We're going to go back to the cave and they'll meet us there later after they've… dealt with the problem."

My chest constricted as the guilt seemed to weigh down my shoulders.

"It'll be fine. They'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Marko repeated that phrase over and over again as he started his bike, placed me in front of him, and shot down the beach like a bat out of hell. I plastered myself against him and closed my eyes because I did not like the view I was getting.

I heard him curse and cut a sharp turn to the left. Then someone grabbed my shoulders and plucked me up off the bike. I shrieked and scrambled to find something solid to grip.

"Keep your eyes shut!" a crisp, familiar voice shouted, "We'll be landing soon and I remember how much you hated heights."

"Just get me down from here!" I fired back with my eyes clenched shut.

"Here we go," she continued, letting my feet gently land on the ground before dropping down beside me.

When I still didn't open my eyes she chuckled. "You can open your eyes now."

Slowly I opened my eyes, sighing in relief as I realized that we were back on the boardwalk. My taut muscles slowly relaxed and I started to slowly massage the blood back into my white hands.

"What did you do to Marko?" I asked, turning to face her slightly so I could keep an eye out for more "visitors".

"I just conked him on the head," Jennifer replied, smirking. "I figured that you liked him and wouldn't like it if I killed him."

"You figured correctly. So, I'm guessing you're here to collect me?"

"Not exactly…" She trailed off, looking around for something. "Come, take a walk with me."

"okay…" I pulled up to her right and she casually tucked my hand into the crook of her elbow as if we were the best of friends. Which was sort of true. She and I had gotten pretty close before Chance and I had disappeared into the night. The only reason we didn't take her with us was because she had gone out to feed with the rest of the pack even though we had begged her to stay there with us.

"So, how have you been?" She asked casually, glancing at the boardwalk with a mild interest.

"I've had better days. And yourself?"

"Just miserable. It hasn't been as much fun without you and Chance, and the Queen has just been atrocious. She's constantly sitting in her room, moping on her bed and obsessively planning Chance's capture and punishment. It's quite pathetic. And when you try to go talk her into eating—because she started to lose her appetite—or talk to her period, she'll go ballistic! I swear, she's slowly starting to lose her mind. I'm kind of hoping that she never catches Chance in her meaty claws, because she'll certainly make him suffer."

I conjured up the last image of the Queen I had; Her head held high, cool calculating eyes, a constant icy smirk, and a regal demeanor that followed her everywhere. It was hard to imagine her acting so…pathetic.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Chance and I are going to try our best."

"I just hope your best is good enough this time," She replied, walking us over to a bench and plopping down. "She's is absolutely determined to catch him this time."

"I'm guessing you can't tell me what her plans are?"

"Au contraire, mon amie. I can this time."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I left the clan approximately…twenty-four hours ago."

"Really?" I asked, slightly shocked. Jennifer was one of the few vampires who, including Chance, the Queen had wanted to keep in her clan forever, like a small collection. And escaping the Queen was not a very easy task in itself. The fact that Chance and I had escaped was due to a little bit of planning and a lot of luck. "How'd you do it?"

"I was being punished for trying to talk the Queen out of her room and while the others had gone to eat, I escaped."

"…Seriously? Did she not learn her lesson the first time?"

"Well…there was a guard or twenty."

"Her clan has grown?"

Jennifer nodded brusquely.

"By how much?"

"By about…thirty or so."

"Jeez!" The air left my lungs and I stared at her in shock. When Chance and I had escaped there were only about ten people in her clan, and now there were forty or more?

"Half of which were sired by her."

"Oh god," I groaned, placing my head in my hands.

"Like I said, she's been preparing for this day. It's all she ever talks about."

"What are we going to do?" I cried, feeling just a tad hopeless.

"Well, I'm going to help you and Chance escape and join up with you guys…if you guys will have me."

I sat there silently and pondered her offer. Even though she had once been a very close friend, I wasn't sure if I could trust her again just yet. The Queen was very intelligent. She would've made sure to plug up all of the holes of escape after our escape. But, it would be kind of nice to have a girl travel with us and to have someone other than Chance to talk to on the myriad of bus rides…

"I'll have to talk to Chance about it. _I _don't mind, but I'm not sure how he feels and won't make a decision without him."

She nodded before giving me a big, bright, slightly evil grin.

"So, what's going on with you and the bleach blonde?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all," I spluttered, feeling some heat rising in my cheeks. Jennifer laughed and leaned towards me, smirking.

"Yeah right. Come on, give me the details!"

"I…I'm not sure how I feel. I guess I like him? But I don't want to get involved and break his heart-and mine-whenever Chance and I up and leave. Ya' know? That's just too cruel."

Jennifer nodded before leaning over and wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in.

"Yeah, but sometimes you've just got to live a little. Yeah, it'll hurt. But you get to make great memories. And memories are the things that you grasp onto when you are feeling down or are in the low points of life. Trust me, I would not have made it this far without the good memories. I would've killed the Queen and then I would've been killed myself."

I snorted. "What happens when I get older and start to lose them?"

"Then you make a new one everyday." She replied flippantly.

I sighed, "Whatever you say."

"You'll understand later on. Trust me."

"ABBEY!"

The terrified shout caused me to jump and Jennifer to snicker.

"I've got to go, Abs. When you get an answer from Chance, have him meet me by the carousel, 'k?"

I nodded and she leaned forwards and swiftly planted a chastise kiss on the top of my head. Then, she was gone, leaving me on the bench by myself.

Which was how David and the boys found me minutes later.

"Oh thank god, you're here." David pulled me up and into his chest, hugging me tightly.

"okay…I get it…you were worried…I can't breathe!" I gasped, trying to force some air into my lungs. He quickly let go and I took a deep breath. Then the other three surrounded me and drew me into a small group hug.

Marko apologized ten times over for letting Jennifer carry me off and I continuously told him that it was fine and that all that mattered was that I was okay.

"So, are you boys okay?" I asked, quickly glancing over Paul and Dwayne with a critical eye before turning to David, who looked like he had been tied to the back of a truck and dragged through gravel.

"Good god," I muttered, running my hands over the tears of what was left of his shirt and the giant claw marks. Even though this was very light and I knew David would heal in a day or two, the sight of it still made me slightly anxious.

"I'm okay," David insisted, gently grasping my wrists pulling my hands away from the wounds. "I'll be fine."

I nodded and turned back to the other two, inspecting the things that had caught my notice when I had looked them over. Dwayne had a giant gash on his head that wouldn't stop bleeding and several bites on his chest, arms, and neck. And his shirt had been torn up, but just about in one piece. While Paul had claw marks and bite marks of various depths racing up his body. His shirt had been ripped off in the middle of the fight and his pants were torn in various places.

"Thank god you guys are still in one piece," I said as I was finishing up my quick examination. "But then again, that might not be a good thing."

"Why?" Marko asked from his perch on the railing.

"Because it means that he's going to come back, and with a vengeance. That's the way he works: He likes to give his victim hope of escape and then snatch it away again multiple times before he finally kills you."

"How do you even know him?" Paul questioned.

"It's… a long story. And not just mine to tell. If you want to know the whole thing you'd have to ask Chance as well."

David snorted. "You're avoiding again."

"No, I'm not. Chance just has to be a part of it or else it won't make sense. This whole thing started before even my great-great-great grandparents were even conceived."

"…Fine, but I want to hear it." David grumbled, giving me a sour look.

I nodded and walked back to the bench, deciding that it was time for me to get some sleep.

"What are you doing?" Marko asked curiously.

"I'm going to sleep. This dream has exhausted me and I've got work tomorrow." I yawned, pulling David's jacket closed to help keep warm.

"Oh…well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I succumbed to the darkness to the sound of the boys whispering, the purr of the motorcycles and the gentle waves of the ocean lapping at the beach.

**AN: **

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will click the big blue button that's labeled "review" and that you tell me what you think about the idea I have suggested or the story/chapter. **

—**Twi **


End file.
